ÉL NO ERA
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: YAOI. HYOGA X SHUN. La vida de Shun Ashiya es la vida de cualquier chico de 23 años, hasta que su madre decide casarse nuevamente. Entonces, todo el mundo de Ashiya se transforma, a veces es un paraíso y otras un infierno, todo por culpa de su nuevo hermano, Hyoga Mitsui.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic que me costó muchísimo y he hecho varias ediciones del mismo, pero creo que finalmente lo dejaré así. Espero tus comentarios.

Reitero que este fic puede tener violencia, vocabulario grosero y otras situaciones que quizá no sean del agrado de muchos.

* * *

ÉL NO ERA

**RAPSODIA I**

**CROSSED DESTINY**

-Shun… Shun… SHUN!

-Qué? Qué pasa? – respondió una voz somnolienta.

-Ya sal del baño! Yo también me tengo que bañar! – regañó otra voz.

-Sí, ya voy.

El joven abrió los ojos y terminó de ducharse, al salir otro joven de cabello negro largo lo esperaba.

-Te tardas años! – gruñó el otro– sabes que me tengo que bañar yo primero.

-No, tú te tardas más con toda esa mata de pelo que tienes – se defendió el primero cerrando la puerta de su habitación fuertemente.

Ashiya Shun era un chico de veintitrés años, tenía el cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos verdes que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel blanca. Estaba por terminar en la universidad su carrera de diseñador gráfico-publicista; ese día era muy importante para él porque del resultado dependía el resto de su vida. Se había despertado temprano para tomar una relajante ducha, pero su hermano Shiryu lo había interrumpido. Sin embargo, Shun no era de ese tipo de chicos que pelean por cualquier cosa, por consiguiente simplemente se apresuró y salió del baño para vestirse, peinarse y estar presentable para su entrevista.

-Es hora de desayunar – llamó la señora Ashiya.

-Mamá! Dónde está mi pantalón gris! – gritó Shun.

-Sigue sucio, esa mancha tardará en salir. Dile a tu hermano que te preste uno – sugirió la mujer.

-No va querer – dijo Shun desesperado y luego fue a la habitación de su hermano – Shiryu? Shiryu?

-Qué?

-Me prestas un pantalón gris? – preguntó tímidamente.

-No porque eres muy descuidado. Además no tengo pantalones grises – dijo Shiryu.

Shun casi cayó en la histeria, necesitaba ir vestido con corbata y saco; y como su saco era azul marino, sólo un pantalón gris combinaba perfectamente. Odiaba vestir de traje y la única forma de hacerlo era usando esos colores que eran los único que sentía que le quedaban bien.

Fue a desayunar en camisa y shorts mientras esperaba que unos pantalones grises le cayeran del cielo. Ashiya Hitomi giró los ojos por el capricho de su hijo y mientras le servía intentó convencerlo de usar otro color.

-Tienes un pantalón azul marino – dijo la madre.

-No me gusta vestirme todo del mismo color – respondió el chico haciendo un puchero.

-Uno beige? – sugirió la mujer visualizando las opciones del armario de su hijo.

-No! El gris es el perfecto – dijo mientras tragaba un pedazo de pan.

-Te prestaré mi traje, entonces – dijo Shiryu entrando a la cocina.

-Tu ropa no me queda.

-Entonces vete desnudo – contestó el mayor enfadado – y decídete rápido que yo me voy en diez minutos y si quieres que te lleve, muévete!

Shun regresó muy molesto a su habitación y decidió tomar prestado el traje de Shiryu, que por supuesto no le quedaba tan mal, sólo que el niño era un poco caprichoso. Su madre los besó y les deseo buena suerte.

Shiryu trabajaba en una empresa de aparatos electrodomésticos como agente de ventas, le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir ese puesto pero finalmente lo había conseguido y deseaba que su hermano menor también consiguiera algo bueno, después de todo, el jovencito era el mejor de su clase. Además, Shiryu lo quería mucho y siempre luchaba por protegerlo aunque tuvieran sus diferencias.

La familia Ashiya era una familia acomodada de Tokio. Hitomi Ashiya trabajaba como editora en una de las revistas más vendida de todo Japón y su padre había sido un famoso mangaka, de donde provenía la mayor parte de la fortuna Ashiya, sin embargo, ni Shun, ni Shiryu estaban acostumbrados a recibir todo de forma fácil. Su madre se había esforzado en hacerles ver el verdadero valor de las cosas, tanto materiales como valores morales. Aunque los dos chicos tenían sus roces como todos los hermanos, generalmente se llevaban muy bien y los tres vivían felices... al menos de eso se jactaría Shun si llegaran a preguntarle.

-Ikki! Esa era mi salchicha! – gritó un jovencito moreno peleando con uno notablemente mayor que él.

-Ups! Perdón – rió el aludido tragando el embutido.

-Maldita sea! – gritó Seiya.

No era nada nuevo para los Mitsui comenzar el día con una pelea por cualquier cosa, comida, ropa, espacio, etcétera. Los Mitsui eran una familia de clase media; el padre, Mitsui Tohma trabajaba en una agencia de seguros; Mitsui Seiya era estudiante universitario y Mitsui Ikki, el mayor, trabajaba en un bufete de abogados.

-Dejen de discutir… es muy temprano – dijo el señor Mitsui acomodándose la corbata mientras entraba a la cocina buscando algo que comer – dónde está el otro?

-Se lo llevo un perro en el hocico – respondió Ikki rápidamente aún degustando el sabor de su victoria.

-Dizque fue a buscar trabajo – contestó Seiya aún enfadado con Ikki.

-No se lo van a dar… se cree muy listo nada más por que acaba de llegar de Rusia – dijo Ikki cruzándose de brazos y buscando otra cosa para molestar a Seiya – miren que hora es! Se me hace tarde! Me voy!

-Nee, Ikki! Dijiste que me llevarías a la universidad! – gritó Seiya aún con pancake en la boca.

-Pues no estás listo.

-Ikki, espéralo, no se tarda – ordenó el padre sabiendo perfectamente que sólo lo hacía para molestar al menor.

Seiya hizo una mueca de triunfo y el otro se volvió a sentar en la mesa con una cara de enfado que cualquiera se la hubiera pensado antes de hacerlo enfadar.

Los Mitsui, tan diferentes a los Ashiya, discutían de ser posible todo el día. Su padre trabajaba casi dieciséis horas en una oficina, al igual que el hermano mayor que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a sus hermanos menores lo que el juez en turno le hacía sufrir a él. El único escape que tenía Seiya del abuso de sus hermanos mayores era la universidad. Los tres eran ruso-japoneses, pero el más semejante a la raza aria era el segundo hermano, el más egoísta de los tres y el que parecía que jamás se iba a preocupar por nadie más que por él. A pesar de los miles de defectos que podría enumerar de los Mitsui, igualmente vivían bien y felices; aunque los hermanos pelearan más de veinticuatro horas al día, era su forma de demostrar que se eran hermanos y que estarían ahí siempre para apoyarse, aunque fuera de una forma sarcástica.

Mitsui Hyoga se levantó, después de dos horas de espera, finalmente era su turno. Su presencia era impecable, con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, traje negro, una mirada azulada y segura que resaltaba en su piel bronceada. Se acercó a la ventanilla cuando un joven de cabello castaño se atravesó en su camino y llegó primero.

-Vengo de la Universidad de Tokio, soy pasante…

-Sí, un momento, por favor – la señorita marcó rápido un par de dígitos en el teléfono mientras el chico castaño esperaba.

-Disculpe – interrumpió Hyoga – yo estuve esperando dos horas, es justo que él también espere su turno.

-Adelante – dijo la señorita y dejó pasar a Shun ignorando por completo a Hyoga.

Shun hizo una reverencia para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible antes de que se hiciera un verdadero alboroto con ese chico rubio gritando como histérico.

-Oiga! Qué le pasa? No ve que hay más gente esperando y…

-Son órdenes del jefe – el teléfono sonó y la señorita contestó sin prestar mucha atención al rubio – disculpen, las solicitudes de empleo se cierran por el día de hoy, mañana se reabrirán.

Hyoga dio una patada en el piso y caminó muy enfadado a la salida. Odiaba madrugar y lo había hecho sólo para conseguir ese empleo; realmente no le importaba mucho un empleo pero le tenía que demostrar a su molesta familia que él era capaz de hacer muchas cosas y que su tiempo en Rusia no había sido en vano. Hyoga estaba furioso, todos lo que pasaban a su lado trataban de alejarse de él nada más de ver su expresión. Hyoga sentía su orgullo destrozado y aborrecía la idea de regresar a casa con las manos vacías cuando les había jurado a sus hermanos que obtendría el mejor empleo del universo y que dejaría de ser un pobre diablo, incluso los había humillado diciéndoles que cuando necesitaran dinero podrían trabajar como barrendero en su mansión. Dio un par de vueltas por ahí antes de decidirse volver a casa, tenía que pensar en que decir para que sus hermanos no se burlaran de él y su padre no lo molestara con más sermones.

Mientras esperaba el metro que lo llevaría de regreso a casa, vio a lo lejos al muchacho que le había quitado su lugar y decididamente se acercó a él, dándole un empujón al encontrarse frente a él.

-Eres un idiota! – gritó encolerizado – no sé que clase de persona seas, pero en lugar de quitar la oportunidad a otras personas, levántate temprano.

-De qué me estás hablando? – preguntó Shun sobreponiendo la seguridad al miedo.

Hyoga agarró a Shun por la camisa y el castaño sólo pensó en que el puño del rubio se estrellaría contra su cara, o peor aún, la camisa de Shiryu se rompería y eso le traería muchos más problemas que un ojo morado. Shun, entonces, miró desafiante a Hyoga y lo sujetó por las muñecas, dispuesto a defenderse si el otro hacía algo más.

-Al demonio contigo y las empresas! No merecen ni mi tiempo – Hyoga soltó a Shun aventándolo contra el suelo, luego lo apuntó severamente con el dedo – si te vuelvo a ver, no te salvas, así que no vuelvas a meterte en mi camino – amenazó antes de alejarse de ahí.

Las otras personas que pasaban por ahí observaron sorprendidos la escena y Shun sólo se levantó rápidamente para limpiarse el traje y que no se echara a perder. Aunque su suerte se había terminado y justo tenía una mancha de aceite en un costado. El rubio estaba enfadado por algo que él no entendía, él también sentía que odiaba al chico aquel. Shiryu no le iba a creer que alguien lo había aventado y lo regañaría con el mismo sermón de siempre.

Además del incidente con Hyoga, el día transcurrió normal para Shun. Llegó temprano a clases y en la hora libre fue a comer algo con sus amigos: Mitsui Seiya, Nakano Sorrento y Sakurai Mime. Los cuatro habían hecho buenas migas desde que se habían encontrado.

-Tú crees, Seiya! – dijo Shun aún asustado – está loco! A mí me dijeron que pasara a ventanilla directamente, no sé que se traía ese loco ahí.

-Yo lo hubiera golpeado con todas mis fuerzas! – dijo Seiya.

-Sí, cómo no! – agregó Mime arrojándole un papel en la cabeza al moreno.

-No importa, voy a terminar mi servicio social ahí y me va a ayudar mucho trabajar en esa empresa – concluyó Shun para evitar que sus amigos discutieran más.

-Que envidia! – Seiya se estiró perezosamente.

-Si hicieras algún esfuerzo también podrías hacer algo – dijo Mime mirando de reojo la actitud conformista de su amigo.

Los tres protegían mucho a Shun, sobre todo Mime que lo conocía desde que estaban en la secundaria y sabía lo mucho que había sufrido su amigo cuando su padre había abandonado la casa.

-Y qué vas a hacer con el pantalón de tu hermano? – preguntó Sorrento mirando la mancha.

-No sé – respondió Shun suspirando – seguro se armará grande con Shiryu.

-No si vamos a mi casa después de clases – dijo Sorrento – lo lavamos ahí y listo!

-Y tú puedes quitar esa mancha? – preguntó incrédulo Seiya.

-No todos son tan inútiles como tú! – respondió Mime.

Sorrento y Shun tuvieron que cambiar de tema. Mime no era malo, simplemente le gustaba meterse con Seiya y el moreno le encantaba meterse con Mime, pero nunca habían terminado mal; sin embargo a Sorrento y a Shun a veces les cansaba que se molestaran tanto. Sorrento conocía a Shun desde la preparatoria y los tres eran grandes amigos, al entrar a la universidad juntaron a Seiya pero el moreno a veces sentía que sobraba. Sin embargo, Shun siempre tenía una sonrisa para él y era el que se encargaba de poner en orden a los otros dos que a veces abusaban contra el pobre Seiya, que igual tenía buena escuela para aprender de defensa, pero él no quería terminar con la amistad que tanto trabajo le había conseguido hacer, después de todo, Seiya era un chico un poco inseguro.

Shiryu, recargado en el marco de la puerta, observaba a su madre arreglarse frente al espejo. Cada vez se arreglaba más y se ponía más guapa, usaba mejores vestidos y mejores perfumes. A Shiryu no le gustaba en absoluto que su madre saliera con ningún hombre, no quería volver a ver a su madre deshecha de dolor como la última vez. Shiryu se había convertido en el hombre de la casa después del divorcio de sus padres. No soportaba ver a ninguno de los miembros de su familia sufrir y solía ser severo con ellos. Shiryu creía que eso ocurría por confiar ciegamente en las personas entonces eso provocaba que el chico fuera bastante reservado con las demás personas.

-Otra vez vas a ir con ese hombre? – preguntó seriamente sin moverse de donde estaba, casi como un dragón protegiendo a una princesa.

-Así es – respondió la señora poniéndose los aretes.

-No me gusta que salgas con él – aseguró Shiryu e iba a replicar algo más pero los pasos rápidos de Shun por la escalera lo hicieron callar.

Shun entró corriendo interrumpiendo la conversación con una sonrisa brillante y el pantalón limpio. Sin entrar en los detalles del histérico rubio, informó a su mamá y hermano que tenía "trabajo" en una de las empresas más importantes de Japón. Su madre se alegró mucho y lo premió con besos; su hermano le dio unos coscorrones cariñosos.

-Me voy, ya se me hizo tarde – dijo la mujer tomando su bolso – mañana sin falta, prepararé una cena deliciosa para festejar.

-Gracias. Cuídate, mami! – Shun sonrió amablemente.

-No llegues tarde – sugirió Shiryu aún con enfado.

-No, papá – contestó la señora saliendo de la casa.

Shun no sabía que tan lejos iba la relación de su madre con el hombre ese, pero a diferencia de Shiryu a Shun le agradaba la idea de que su mamá empezara a darse otra oportunidad, seguramente el hombre que había escogido era mucho mejor que su padre.

Seiya corría por toda la casa perseguido por Hyoga. Como siempre, a causa de una discusión, el mayor quería matar al menor. Esta vez la broma había ido demasiado lejos pues Seiya había hecho un comentario sobre los engreídos que no conseguían trabajo.

-Ya no te enojes! Era una broma! – dijo sollozando.

-Tus bromitas me tienen harto! – gritó Hyoga al tiempo que le lanzaba un almohadazo.

-Ya, nenas, cálmense – dijo Ikki sosteniendo con una mano a Hyoga y con la otra a Seiya.

-Muchachos, me voy.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a su padre que vestía el mejor traje, se había peinado muy bien y usaba la mejor loción que tenía, esa que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales.

-Tienes otra junta, papá? – preguntó Seiya viendo de arriba abajo a su padre.

-Así es… regresó tarde – Tohma se miró por última vez al espejo para acomodarse la corbata.

-Oye, papá… las reuniones son en prostíbulos o cabarets? – preguntó con sarcasmo Ikki.

-Claro que no! – contestó el hombre enfadado.

-Entonces tus compañeras son bien flojitas, siempre llegas oliendo a mujer – comentó Ikki sin soltar a sus hermanos.

-Luego hablamos – el señor Mitsui miró severamente a su hijo salió de casa dando un portazo.

Hyoga y Seiya se miraron confundidos y aprovechando que Ikki había bajado la guardia se zafaron y corrieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. El señor Mitsui no había dicho nada, pero Ikki sospechaba que su padre no iba a juntas, sino que tenía una amante, quizá su secretaria. Tampoco era algo que le importara mucho, pero odiaba que no lo incluyeran en lo que sucedía en su casa. Hyoga y Seiya, por el contrario no prestaban atención; Seiya creía ciegamente en su padre y al otro no le importaba en absoluto lo que sucediera en la vida de nadie siempre y cuando no afectara la suya y si esa mujer mantenía al margen a su padre de su vida, incluso hasta le podría agradecer.

Al día siguiente, Shun regresó de la universidad, había tenido un día pesadísimo y lo único que quería era poder dormir y descansar. Además, moría por probar la deliciosa cena que su madre le había prometido para celebrar su nuevo empleo. Al entrar a la casa, Shiryu salía completamente enfadado, casi fuera de sí y sin decirle nada a Shun lo apartó de su lado antes de subir al auto y arrancar violentamente, seguramente iba con Wong Chun-Li, pero a Shun se le hizo extraño cuando habían quedado que esa noche cenarían los tres juntos. Entró a la cocina distraídamente aún pensando en Shiryu.

-Mamá… qué le ocurre a…? – no pudo continuar pues su madre estaba en la cocina llorando – qué te ocurre, mamá?

-Nada, pequeño… todo está bien – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – podrías prepararme un té?

Shun obedeció, pero aún se quedó pensativo ante la actitud de Shiryu y el llanto de su madre, sin embargo decidió no hacer más preguntas hasta que todo estuviera más tranquilo; le sirvió el té a su madre y se sentó a su lado abrazándola cariñosamente. Podía imaginar porque habían discutido e interiormente reprochaba a Shiryu por ser tan egoísta con su madre. Todos tenían la oportunidad de volver a amar, podías volver a confiar en las personas porque Shun estaba convencido que no todas las personas eran iguales. El castaño pensaba que con un poco de cariño y amabilidad cualquier situación desagradable se podía transformar. Shun se olvidó del montón de tarea que tenía y se quedó al lado de su madre viendo una película tonta que pasaban por la televisión.

-Qué que? No puedes hacer eso, papá! Qué hay de mamá? – gritó Hyoga enfadado.

-Tengo derecho a conocer otras mujeres, Hyoga – dijo el señor cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquilízate, Hyoga…seguro la putita de mi papá tiene otras "amigas" y también nos toca a nosotros –continuó Ikki en tono burlón.

-Ikki! – gritó enfurecido el padre – vuélvela a llamar así y no respondo.

Seiya se mantenía en silencio, él siempre había creído que su padre iba a reuniones de trabajo, por primera vez, Ikki tenía razón y él se sentía defraudado por su padre. Hyoga estaba más que enfadado, no podía creer que su padre buscara a otras mujeres y no guardara el recuerdo de su esposa. Parecía que en la casa él era el único que no había olvidado a su madre.

-Está dicho, el viernes iremos a conocer a su familia y espero un buen comportamiento de su parte – el señor se levantó y salió de la sala, después de todo era imposible conversar con sus hijos.

La noche del viernes llegó. En la casa de los Mitsui todo era un caos, pues ninguno de los tres jóvenes quería acompañar a su padre, pero finalmente y más bien obligados, todos estaban en el auto listos para conocer a la futura esposa de su padre. Seiya sí había tenido la decencia de vestir algo más formal, Ikki fue con la misma ropa que usaba en el trabajo y a Hyoga no le importó en lo más mínimo, siguió con su misma ropa que afortunadamente lo iba muy bien aunque fuera lo más horrible que tuviera en su armario.

En el auto los cuatro hombres iban en silencio, Hyoga e Ikki se sentían como niños obligados a ir a algún lugar porque no tenían niñera. Seiya en cambio, trataba de entender a su padre, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia que su padre les hubiera mentido de esa forma, de ser por Seiya prefería estar con sus amigos celebrando el triunfo de Shun en casa de Mime. Siguieron en silencio hasta que Seiya empezó a ver las casas lujosas de los suburbios de Tokio.

-Oigan… yo conozco este rumbo – dijo Seiya reconociendo las calles.

-Ah sí? De dónde? – dijo Ikki incrédulo.

-Por aquí vive un amigo.

-Ya parece que vas a tener un amigo de esta categoría – dijo Hyoga estirándose perezosamente.

El padre estacionó el auto frente a una casa bastante grande y elegante, con una gran fachada y un jardín enorme. Los tres chicos bajaron con la boca abierta. Seiya estaba sin palabras, y estaba por decir algo pero Ikki le ganó la palabra.

-Ay papá… tu putita gana bien.

-Ya fue suficiente, Ikki– regaño el señor Mitsui mirando con enojo a su hijo.

Hyoga llamó a la puerta, mientras más pronto empezara todo eso, más pronto terminarían. Al poco tiempo apareció un joven más o menos de la edad de Seiya atravesando el jardín, al acercarse, Seiya abrió de par en par los ojos.

-Shun?

-Seiya!

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

La vida del pobre Shun Ashiya comienza a ser una verdadera pesadilla! Qué será de él? Será capaz de soportar ese tipo de vida al lado de Hyoga Mitsui?

* * *

ÉL NO ERA

**RAPSODIA II**

**The first time we noticed**

Después de la sorpresa que ambos chicos se llevaron, los cuatro hombres entraron a la casa. Ikki pasó al lado de Shun sin dirigirle ninguna mirada, Tohma le sonrió, Hyoga lo miró con sorpresa y odio y Seiya se quedó con él completamente confundido. Shun le hizo un gesto de que tampoco sabía lo que pasaba, pero estaba contento de saber de donde había salido el hombre que tenía completamente enamorada y feliz a su madre.

Hitomi ya lo esperaba en la puerta con un vestido muy elegante, Shiryu estaba detrás de ella reprobando el vestido de los otros dos. No era una cena muy importante pero mínimo podrían haberse puesto alguna otra ropa. Ikki y Hyoga miraron a Shiryu desafiantes, y él les regresó la mirada.

-Hitomi – dijo el señor y abrazó a la mujer – permíteme presentarte a mis hijos, Ikki, Hyoga y Seiya.

-Tohma, yo te presento a los míos – la mujer giró – Shiryu y Shun.

Como vendedor de seguros, Mitsui había llegado a la empresa donde trabajaba Ashiya y coincidieron cuando ambos fueron por un café a la máquina. Empezaron a platicar, de esa forma se conocieron y empezaron a salir dos meses atrás. Aunque ambos actuaron con precaución, sobre todo Ashiya, no pudieron evitar enamorarse y querer unir sus vidas para siempre. Además, pensando que sus hijos tenían más o menos la misma edad, pensaron en que entenderían y se llevarían bien; ambos padres siempre hablaban maravillas de ellos.

Sin embargo, después de la reacción de sus hijos, los padres imaginaron que el encuentro no iba a ser tan bueno como ellos lo habían deseado, pero nunca imaginaron que sería tan execrable. Ikki y Hyoga hablaban entre ellos sin preocuparse por los otros, Shiryu se mantenía en silencio ignorando a todos los presentes, Shun y Seiya conversaban cosas de la universidad y a veces les dirigían algunas palabras a sus padres que contestaban medianamente por la angustia que sentían.

-Y cuándo se piensan casar? – dijo Ikki finalmente, pensando que de esa forma todo ese calvario acabaría – no creo que esa joya que tanto le pesa en el dedo, señora, sea de gratis.

-Pues te equivocas – contestó Shiryu no soportando el tono altanero del otro – ese es un regalo de mi padre.

-No, Shiryu… este es mi anillo de compromiso que Tohma me acaba de dar – explicó la mujer.

-Nos casaremos dentro de dos meses – anunció el otro tomando entre sus manos las de su futura esposa.

A los cinco chicos la noticia fue como un balde de agua fría. Eso quería decir que sin importarles nada, sus padres habían decidido todo y que, por más que ellos se negaran, los adultos acabarían haciendo su vida juntos. El que sus padres se unieron era lo de menos, el problema que sobresaltó a los cinco, fue que a partir de ese momento serían hermanastros y probablemente vivirían bajo el mismo techo.

La boda fue muy sencilla, pues Tohma la había pagado sin dejar que Hitomi pusiera nada. Él quería darle absolutamente todo lo que tenía a su esposa. Obviamente, Shiryu no aprobó una boda tan pusilánime; Hyoga estaba enfadadísimo pues aún no creía que su padre hubiera olvidado los hermosos ojos celestes que él había heredado de su madre; Ikki no comentó nada, e incluso se comportó amable; parecía que sólo Shun y Seiya estaban felices por sus padres y entre ellos no había problemas, sólo temían por lo que pudiera suceder con sus hermanos.

Los Mitsui se mudaron a la casa de los Ashiya que era más grande y todos tenían su propia habitación. De inmediato, a Shiryu le asaltó la idea de que Tohma sólo quería a su madre por dinero; Hyoga no puso pegas, pues ahora viviría muchísimo mejor que antes y podía pasar todo el día tumbado en el jardín tomando el sol; Ikki sí se negó un poco y se sintió ofendido pues pensaba que la mujer había despreciado la pequeña casa en la que vivían, pero después de pensar que quizá tuviera que compartir habitación con los Ashiya cambió de opinión; Seiya y Shun no pusieron pegas y aceptaron lo que sus padres decían, callando todas las injurias que sus hermanos decían en contra de la otra familia.

Los Mitsui siempre estaban buscando pelea entre ellos, pero cuando llegaron con los Ashiya las peleas se volvieron contra ellos, como si de repente una hermosa hermandad hubiera surgido entre ellos, sobre todo entre los Mitsui mayores. Ikki y Hyoga se dedicaban a buscar algo para molestar siempre a Shiryu o a Shun, Seiya se ponía del lado de su amigo y entonces el pleito se hacía mayor; pero si Shun se le ocurría insultar a alguno de los hermanos de Seiya entonces el moreno salía al rescate de sus hermanos. Esto sucedía sin el conocimiento de sus padres, con ellos simplemente se ignoraban. El martirio duró sólo seis meses; los mayores, Shiryu e Ikki, no soportaron más la situación y decidieron irse a vivir cada uno por su lado, mientras que Shun, Hyoga y Seiya se quedaron con sus padres. Seiya y Shun por ser aún estudiantes y ahora que los otros dos no estaban el ambiente se había relajado mucho; Hyoga por comodidad, no pensaba mover ni un dedo para volver a conseguir trabajo y en esa casa tenía todo lo que quería.

Sin embargo, la relación entre ellos no mejoró, regularmente Shiryu e Ikki iban los viernes, sábados y domingos a comer con la familia, pero lo único que ocurría era que esos encuentros eran terribles, pues siempre acababan discutiendo. Los pobres padres no sabían ni que hacer, de no ser por Shun y Seiya seguro que todo hubiera acabado desde hace tiempo. Shiryu siempre agredía la pereza de Hyoga, él siempre acababa culpando a Shun, donde Seiya intervenía para defender a su amigo e Ikki no bajaba de traidor a su hermano menor. Shun entonces defendía a Seiya, Hyoga volvía a agredir a Shun y Shiryu a su hermano menor, Ikki acababa discutiendo con Shiryu y Shun defendía a su hermano, entonces Seiya también defendía al suyo… y era el cuento de nunca acabar. Los cinco chicos se iban cada uno por su lado para no acabar a golpes. Afortunadamente, Shun y Seiya habían aprendido a dejar esos problemas en la casa y en la universidad, cada uno fingía que eran realmente felices viviendo juntos; pero a Mime y Sorrento no los engañaban, pues había días en que Shun y Seiya simplemente se ignoraban.

-Mamá! Mi pantalón gris?

-Lo estoy lavando – dijo la madre exasperada – deberías de comprar otro, siempre discutes por lo mismo.

-Sí, hoy saliendo del trabajo iré a comprar otro – dijo Shun – pero hoy que me pongo!

Shun fue entonces a la habitación de Seiya y entró con confianza. Era sábado y seguramente el moreno seguiría dormido después de la fiesta de la noche anterior con Mime y Sorrento que siempre encontraban muy divertido que ahora sus dos amigos fueran hermanos. Shun también seguiría dormido de no ser porque tenía unos pendientes en la oficina.

-Seiya? – lo llamo en voz bajita.

-Qué pasa? – preguntó el moreno con un gran bostezo.

-Tienes un pantalón gris que me prestes?

-No… Hyoga tiene.

Shun hizo una mueca, obviamente no se lo iba a prestar después de todo lo seguía culpando de no tener el trabajo ideal. Seiya se desperezó, sabía que Hyoga no le prestaría tan fácilmente el pantalón a Shun, así que lo pediría él y quizá lograba engañarlo diciendo que lo usaría él y siempre y cuando no viera a Shun con el pantalón no habría problema.

-Hyoga? Hermano? – una voz somnolienta le contestó – podrías prestarme un pantalón gris.

-Me despiertas para tus idioteces? Vete a la mierda, burro! – contestó el rubio girándose en la cama para cubrirse completamente.

-Anda…préstamelo, te devolveré el favor – dijo Seiya, Shun puso cara de enojo, tampoco era cosa de ser esclavo de ese arrogante perezoso.

-Dije que no molestes! – gritó Hyoga desde debajo de las sábanas.

Shun y Seiya se fueron de ahí decepcionados, estaban de acuerdo que Hyoga era un caso aparte, pero aún habían tenido la esperanza de que cediera un poco. Shun se dirigió a su cuarto para seguir buscando otro pantalón que ponerse. Definitivamente tenía que dejar su manía por los pantalones grises, se quitó el pijama y sacó del armario un pantalón negro que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Shun dio un respingo enfadado. Él odiaba que no llamaran a la puerta, sobre todo si la veían cerrada.

-Porqué coños no tocas, Sei…? – Shun se asombró de ver ahí parado a Hyoga, con sólo unos boxers azules.

-Quieres el pantalón o no? – dijo aventándole el pantalón a la cara – y no quiero que lo manches como acostumbras.

Shun se quedó sorprendido, nunca espero nada de Hyoga y su mudes momentánea no permitió agradecerle al chico el préstamo. Shun salió de su espasmo y se apresuró a cambiarse, pues ya era muy tarde. Mientras se vestía, se preguntaba por qué Hyoga había cambiado de opinión. Quizá hubiera ido con Seiya arrepentido y el moreno le había dicho que era para él. Al no tener otra opción se puso el pantalón que le quedaba grande, pero ya con el saco no se notaba tanto. Ya después pensaría la consecuencia de usar la ropa del rubio.

Ikki y Shiryu fueron a comer con su familia. Obviamente, hasta pedir la sal causaba una pelea. El silencio era absoluto, por más que los padres intentaban comenzar una conversación las respuestas cortas de sus hijos los desanimaban, cada quien estaba sumergido en sus propias conversaciones. Ikki con Hyoga, Shiryu con sus pensamientos y Seiya y Shun. En un descuido, Seiya derramó el agua de fresa justamente sobre el pantalón gris de Hyoga que traía puesto Shun.

-Eres un idiota, burro! – estalló Hyoga poniéndose de pie.

-Shun – habló la madre – ve a quitártelo y tráelo, lo pondré en agua para que la que la mancha desaparezca – Shun obedeció.

-La desgracia siempre pasa sobre las cosas ajenas… ni te preocupes Ashiya-san, no quiero más ese pantalón, pero él tendrá que comprarme otro – gruñó Hyoga volviéndose a sentar.

-Por si no lo notaste fue culpa de TU hermano y no del mío – dijo Shiryu enfadado por la actitud del rubio.

Sus padres trataron de poner orden, pero sus hijos ya no eran unos niños de doce años, Ikki el más grande tenía 26 y Shun, el más pequeño 23, por tal, las peleas eran mayores. Hitomi no intervino, sólo dejó que su esposo pusiera orden. Shiryu fue el primero en calmarse, lo siguió Ikki y luego Seiya, Hyoga, por no tener con quien más discutir, dejó todo en paz.

Shun regresó y la mujer puso el pantalón en agua para poder quitar la mancha más adelante. El joven se había puesto unos jeans un poco ajustados, los cuales no pasaron desapercibido por cierto rubio que clavó su mirada en la silueta alargada de Shun que se movía para terminar de limpiar lo que había ensuciado Seiya y que nadie se había preocupado en recoger.

Hyoga le ponía cierta atención a Shun, siempre que lo veía quedaba fascinado por la sensualidad que ese chico emanaba, mucho más que cualquier mujer que se le paseara por enfrente, sin embargo, era obvio que tenía que negar cualquier sentimiento a Shun, primero porque era hombre y en segunda, porque no tenía nada que ver con él, o no más de lo que ya tenía. Entonces, esa pasión que empezaba a crecer en él, la transformaba en el odio más profundo hacia el jovencito que simplemente lo ignoraba o de vez en vez le regalaba una sonrisita tímida tratando de ser amable.

-Ikki, qué vas a hacer más tarde? – preguntó Hyoga después de que los ánimos se calmaron.

-Nada.

-Me invitaron a una fiesta, vamos – continuó el rubio para sacar de su mente la imagen de Shun que ahora terminaba de comer frente a él.

-Sí, vale.

-Yo también quiero ir – dijo Seiya entusiasmado.

-No burris, te quedas, no queremos plastas – dijo Ikki dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Seiya.

-Papá!

-Me duele la cabeza, dejen de molestarse – el hombre se tapó los ojos con la mano – Seiya, si no quieren que vayas, ni modo. Ya sabes que con esos dos no se puede.

Seiya apretó los labios, a él nunca lo dejaban ir a las fiestas con sus hermanos. Shun y Shiryu ayudaron a su madre con la vajilla, mientras que Tohma se quedaba en la sala leyendo el periódico y los otros dos no tardaron nada en irse a la dichosa fiesta, Seiya enojado subió a su habitación dando un portazo. Más tarde, Shun trató de animarlo pero Seiya le dijo que sentía que estaba perdiendo a sus hermanos y todo por estar defendiéndolo a él. Shun se disculpó y decidió dejar solo a su amigo, pensando que quizá tenía razón, pero también pensó que seguramente había sido una venganza de Hyoga por ensuciar su pantalón.

Cerca de las cuatro la mañana, Shun bajó por un vaso de agua, cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Con un poco de miedo se acercó listo para atacar a cualquier persona ajena, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Hyoga cayéndose de borracho. Shun intentó ignorarlo, pero al ver que era incapaz de cerrar la puerta se acercó.

-Das asco – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta asegurándola con llave.

-A ti qué carajo te importa! – gritó Hyoga, Shun le tapo la boca.

-Cállate que despiertas a todos! – Shun ayudó a Hyoga a levantarse y lo llevó a un sofá de la sala de estar – te traeré un vaso con agua.

Al poco tiempo, Shun regresó y se encontró con Hyoga casi dormido. Con voz calmada, el chico lo despertó y le dio el agua, al tiempo que encendía una lámpara.

-Eres estúpido! Cómo enciendes la luz! – dijo Hyoga, pero Shun lo ignoró.

-Levántate, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Ja! Tú, debilucho! No me hagas reír… yo voy solo – Hyoga intentó levantarse, pero era obvio que sin la ayuda de Shun no llegaría a ningún lado, así que de mala gana, el chico se acercó para ayudarlo.

-No soy debilucho, tengo cinta negra en karate, no juzgues por las apariencias – comentó Shun mientras llevaba a Hyoga arrastrando hasta su habitación.

Al sentir el contacto de la piel de Shun en sus brazos, Hyoga se dio cuenta de que el chico llevaba un short y una camiseta, pues el calor era terrible. Con un movimiento rápido y sorprendiendo por completo al castaño, Hyoga lo atrapó entre la pared del pasillo y su cuerpo.

-Qué te pasa, imbécil! – gritó Shun forcejeando.

-Estropeaste mi pantalón, no es cierto? – Hyoga empezó a lamer cuello de Shun – mi favorito… me debes un favor por prestártelo – la voz de Hyoga sonaba entre cortada y a Shun se le erizaba la piel de repulsión.

-Quítate de encima! – ordenó Shun pero su voz no se escuchó como una orden, sino casi como una súplica.

Hyoga levantó la vista y atrapó los labios de Shun en un beso apasionado, Shun no supo como reaccionar, simplemente dejó que Hyoga jugara con sus labios y lengua por unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó y como único medio de defensa que encontró, mordió los labios de Hyoga.

-Hijo de puta! Eso me dolió! – Hyoga descargó toda su ira sobre la cara de Shun en un golpe seco – todavía me debes el favor, cabrón! – Hyoga se separó y el otro, a pesar del aturdimiento, escapó de ahí corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación, aseguró la puerta y se acostó en la cama temblando de miedo.

Además de estar bastante confundido… no entendía ese comportamiento de Hyoga... claro, no la borrachera, sino el que de repente lo besara y quisiera sobrepasarse con él. Shun siempre había visto a Hyoga como el más heterosexual de los heterosexuales, de ser posible, casi hasta homofóbico. Entonces, Shun pensó que si no tenía cuidado, la pasaría mucho peor de lo que él creía… si Hyoga descubría su secreto.

Shun bajó a desayunar como todos los domingos, para después lavar el coche. Durante el desayuno, que era tan incómodo como cualquier otra comida en familia, el señor observó la cara de resaca de Hyoga.

-Me puedes decir a qué maldita hora llegaste? – preguntó Tohma sin dejarle tomar el tan añorado café.

-A la hora que me dio mi gana – respondió de mal modo – no empieces a regañarme… si quieres nenes a los que puedes regañar, frente a mí tengo dos.

La señora volvió la vista, no le agradaba la actitud del muchacho pero para mantener la paz habían decidido que cada uno se encargaría de sus propios hijos, pero de ser ella la madre de ese rubio no permitiría que le contestara así a su padre.

Shun entró a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo que comer; la señora Ashiya se acercó a él para saludarlo y fue cuando notó el moretón en la mejilla de su hijo.

-Qué te pasó, corazón? – dijo la mujer acercándose a Shun para mirar atentamente el cardenal.

-Me pegué – contestó lanzándole una mirada fría a Hyoga que nadie notó – se me ocurrió juntar mucho el buró a mi cama y lo olvidé.

-Ya te pusiste alguna pomada? – preguntó con preocupación la madre.

-Sí, sí… ya.

Hyoga seguía con cara de pocos amigos tomando un jugo para quitarse la resaca, su padre lo notó extraño. Lo escudriñó con la mirada y entonces supo que más tenía de raro la cara de su hijo, no sólo los ojos hinchados y la cara de pocos amigos, sino que también su labio inferior estaba hinchado.

-Hyoga, ese labio? – preguntó Mitsui con enfado, pero también con preocupación, sobre todo si Hyoga se había metido en alguna pelea como acostumbraba últimamente.

-Una perra me mordió, contento? – dijo entono burlón y mirando fijamente a Shun - si vas a estar interrogándome mejor me voy a dormir otra vez, me hace falta.

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo el señor y se hundió en el periódico.

Seiya miró a Shun y a Hyoga, los dos actuaban muy raro y eso no le gustaba, entre los dos había un aire nada agradable, peor que otros días. Más tarde hablaría con Hyoga… o con Shun.

El castaño terminó de ducharse y se recostó en su cama con sólo la toalla en su cintura, aún le dolía la mejilla y haber lavado el auto lo había dejado agotado. No lo había notado, pero sus muñecas también estaban un poco maltratadas por la presión que ejerció Hyoga. El sólo recordar el hecho de la noche anterior le erizaba la piel y para sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza movió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Parece que a ti te gusta estar paseándote desnudo por toda la casa, no es cierto? – dijo una voz, Shun se levantó alterado y descubrió a Hyoga en el marco de su puerta y con una mano metida en su pantalón.

-Qué quieres? – dijo el más pequeño – lárgate de mi cuarto.

-Nada… quería ver tu cuerpo – dijo con voz notablemente excitada y salió de la habitación. Rápidamente Shun se levantó y cerró la puerta cuidando de poner seguro.

Ahora sí tenía miedo, en su mirada se podía leer que Hyoga era capaz de todo. Lo cierto era que no podía decirle a su madre, sólo la preocuparía y Shiryu mataría a Hyoga, así que estaba solo contra él… quizá Seiya ayudaría, pero estaba seguro que su amigo no le creería que su hermano lo acosaba. Seiya se ponía de su lado cuando veía que tenía la razón, el moreno se movía como veleta entre dos vientos y a veces simplemente no intervenía. Al igual que todos, aunque Seiya trataba de mediar las cosas, también odiaba lo que ocurría.

Shiryu siempre llegaba antes que Ikki a casa de su madre, así podía estar con su hermano y su madre sin que el moreno de cabellos negros molestara con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Esa media hora, ni siquiera Tohma se atrevía a ir a la sala, era un espacio en que su esposa disfrutaba de la compañía de sus hijos. Hitomi fue por algo de beber para ella y sus hijos, cuando Shiryu se percató de algo.

-Shun, quién te pegó? – Shiryu tomó a su hermano de la barbilla y lo acercó.

-Itee! Me duele! – se quejó Shun, Shiryu observaba detenidamente el golpe –me pegué con el buró - dijo finalmente zafándose.

-Eso no es de un buró… dime quién lo hizo? – volvió a decir Shiryu ahora con más seriedad.

-En la universidad… pero no le digas a mamá o se preocupará, quieres? – suplicó Shun viendo si así su hermano lo dejaba de interrogar.

Shiryu le pidió que tuviera cuidado y no estuviera buscando problemas. La señora llegó con tres vasos frescos de limonada y continuaron conversando. Las pláticas entre ellos eran muy cómodas, siempre se habían llevado bien, así, esos treinta minutos, era como una máquina del tiempo para los hijos, volvían a estar ellos solos. Hitomi adoraba a su esposo, pero a veces sentía muy difícil ser capaz de querer a los tres Mitsui y aunque le pesara, mientras los pleitos no pasaran de voces sin sentido, si algún día alguno de los Mitsui ponía un dedo encima de sus hijos, todo terminaría. Shun y Shiryu lo sabían, y aunque el mayor no aprobaba completamente el matrimonio, podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de su madre cuando Mitsui la abrazaba cariñosamente, por eso lo soportaba, aunque aún no entendía porque su madre había vuelto a confiar en un hombre cuando él mismo había escuchado de sus labios que eso jamás sucedería.

-Es que no entiendo como puedes confiar otra vez? No ves acaso a sus hijos? Por qué crees que son así? – regañó Shiryu cruzándose de brazos.

-Shiryu… lo amo demasiado – susurró la mujer ante la pregunta de su hijo que había roto el silencio después de la Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven.

-Es algo que nunca voy a entender – justificó Shiryu encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo que pasa es que no vives aquí, Mitsui-san es un hombre muy bueno, como Seiya. Los otros tampoco son malos… sólo… creo que todos queremos espacio, es todo, no es cierto? Tú también discutes – dijo Shun tratando de hacer que sus hermano entendiera.

Shiryu ya no quiso seguir discutiendo lo que siempre hablaban, después de todo Shun siempre iba a estar de lado de su madre y tenía razón: él había huido y no tenía derecho a opinar sobre la relación de su madre con aquel hombre. De cualquier forma, el señor siempre había sido amable con él, pensándolo bien, el problema real eran sus hijos.

Ikki llegó, como siempre, un poco tarde, lo que menos quería era ver la cara de los "bastardos" como él los llamaba. De alguna forma había aceptado a la esposa de su padre, no tenía nada contra ella, pero contra sus hijos, en especial con Shiryu las cosas no funcionaban. Los Mitsui también soportaban eso a su manera, sabían que su padre quería mucho a Ashiya, pero al igual que la mujer, el hombre no iba a permitir que los Ashiya lastimaran a sus hijos. Los cinco chicos lo tenían claro y como parte de su sacrificio, muy profundo por sus padres, cuando llegaban a golpearse, nunca decían que había sido entre ellos y ponían cualquier excusa que afortunadamente era aceptada por sus padres.

Con la llegada de Ikki, todos salieron al jardín, ya que el clima era perfecto para comer ahí. Ikki se encargó de llevar la cerveza y pronto él y Hyoga llevaban más de dos. Su padre los miraba de reojo y como siempre enfadado; pero para evitar discusiones trataba de ignorarlos.

-Oye, pato… cuál de todas de mordió así? – observó Ikki al ver el labio inflamado de Hyoga.

-La más perra de todas – contestó sin darle importancia, aunque por dentro estaba esperando el momento para vengarse.

-Ajá… y el más cabrón de todos le hizo eso a la linda carita del nene, no? – preguntó perspicaz Ikki.

Hyoga esbozó una sonrisa cínica e Ikki lo miró seriamente.

-No hagas estupideces, pato… nada de jugar con fuego, vale? – le amenazó Ikki que a veces parecía que podía leer el pensamiento de todos.

El rubio le hizo un gesto a Ikki para indicarle que no se preocupara. Pero la verdad era que Shun le atraía mucho y sería suyo por las buenas o las malas. De lejos, podía ver como el chico se divertía con Seiya y Shiryu. Los dos menores aprovecharon el clima y no tardaron en estar chapoteando en la piscina del jardín. A Hyoga no se le escapaba ningún movimiento, ningún gesto de Shun, veía fijamente a través de sus gafas de sol como el agua escurría por el cuerpo blanquísimo del castaño, su sonrisa que parecía brillar más que el sol… incluso con la mejilla morada e inflamada se veía apetecible. Ese chico se estaba volviendo su obsesión… tenía que admitir que de haberlo conocido en otra situación, ya se lo habría encamado.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Sigo con la continuación de este fic. Agradezco sus comentarios y que vengan a leerlo n_n

Reitero, es un fic un poco violento y de temática fuerte.

* * *

ÉL NO ERA

**RAPSODIA III**

**Why do you push it so far?**

Hyoga no dejaba de acosar a Shun, no eran pocas las veces en que el rubio se metía al baño sólo a mirarlo desnudo, o bien, si por casualidad estaban solos en la casa no dudaba en irse contra él para besarlo. Shun no decía nada, le temía a Hyoga, pero tenía que admitir que también le gustaba y que, a pesar de todo, empezaba a enamorarse como idiota de él. Desde que había visto a Hyoga entrar a su casa le había gustado mucho. Pero sabía que las cosas con él eran imposibles, el rubio sólo lo usaba como un juego y eso lo lastimaba, no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente porque Shun no dejaba de sentirse un enfermo masoquista a estar cada vez más enamorado de Hyoga aun con todo lo que el rubio hacía con él. Shun quería ser aquel que pudiera controlar el espíritu rebelde del rubio, aunque sabía que era un sueño aún más ridículo que dar un salto y bajar la estrella más brillante del universo. Sin embargo, Shun bajo su premisa de que todo cambia con un poco de amabilidad y cariño, seguía tratando a Hyoga como siempre, ligeras sonrisas, si de casualidad el rubio necesitaba ayuda y Shun podía proporcionársela, lo hacía. Para Shun, Hyoga era el ser inalcanzable, y a veces se sentía realmente estúpido por no poner un alto a lo que iba creciendo en su interior. Cuando Hyoga lo acosaba, Shun aceptaba esos pequeños acercamientos, viéndolos como los únicos momentos en los que podía estar cerca de él, aunque no fuera más que jugar con fuego. De cualquier forma, nadie sabía lo que ocurría entre ellos y Shun estaba seguro que eso acabaría cuando él quisiera… el problema era que aún no quería.

En un día soleado de primavera, casi al finalizar las clases, Seiya entró corriendo a la casa dando gritos jubilosos.

-Cállate, burro! Me duele la cabeza! – dijo Hyoga desde el sofá frente al televisor.

-De todas formas no vengo contigo – Seiya subió corriendo las escaleras ignorando por completo a su hermano.

Seiya tocó en la habitación de Shun. El castaño dejó entrar a su amigo, Shun se veía cansado y era porque últimamente había tenido muchísimo trabajo en la empresa.

-Shun… te ves muy mal. Estás enfermo? – preguntó Seiya al ver la expresión de su hermanastro.

-Es mucho trabajo, Seiya. Estoy agotado, me gustaría poder dormir por dos días seguidos!– dijo Shun exagerando – y tú por qué estás tan contento?

-Ah, es que… bueno, no se lo dije a nadie, pero obtuve un permiso de la Universidad para ir a una empresa de Ôsaka en invierno para trabajar ahí– Seiya extendió los brazos en señal de triunfo – si todo va bien, también iré en verano. Me parece increíble, después de todo, mis calificaciones no son muy buenas.

-Pero tampoco son malas… te felicitó, Seiya – dijo Shun sinceramente – pero… debiste decirle eso primero a tu padre, no?

-Pero no está y tenía que contárselo a alguien. Oye, quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Seiya con más confianza en él – así duermes, sólo dime que tengo que hacer.

Shun agradeció a Seiya y después de explicarle lo sencillo pero laborioso del trabajo y comprobar que el moreno había entendido, se dispuso a dormir. Cerró los ojos, pero entonces pensó que mientras Seiya estuviera en Ôsaka, él se quedaría sólo con Hyoga. No le agradaba para nada la idea, por un lado… pero por otro…

Shun despertó después de un rato y Seiya le informó que su trabajo estaba hecho. Lo único que hizo Shun fue enviarlo al correo.

-Qué tal si llamamos a Mime y Sorrento y festejamos? – dijo Shun con una sonrisa ahora que ya se sentía desestresado y descansado – los traemos a casa y hacemos fiesta en el jardín.

Seiya asintió feliz. Era una buena idea, y generalmente era más divertido cuando se juntaban en casa que cuando iban a algún bar. Llamaron a sus amigos y se dedicaron a preparar todo. Shun era un buen cocinero, así que empezó a preparar el platillo favorito de Seiya, el otro estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina comiendo una manzana y lanzó una mirada a la sala para comprobar que Hyoga estaba más que dormido, muerto.

-Shun… dime algo, sí? Qué pasa entre Hyoga y tú? – se atrevió a preguntar el moreno.

Shun se quedó sorprendido, tuvo que carraspear un poco excusándose con que la cebolla le había raspado la garganta. No quería hablar de eso… mucho menos con Seiya porque no quería arruinar la amistad que tenía con él.

-Nada… roces como siempre. Nada en especial – respondió con una ligera sonrisa – tú no te preocupes, Seiya. Puedo manejarlo yo solito, pero eso sí, si tu hermanito se pasa, no respondo.

Seiya lo miró extrañado y luego Shun lo atacó con una de sus técnicas de karate dejando a Seiya medio adolorido tumbado en el suelo de la cocina, pero a pesar de eso, estaba muerto de la risa, igual que Shun.

La pequeña fiesta organizada resultó ser muy amena. Aunque empezaba el otoño, aún se sentía algo de calor y los cuatro se metieron a la alberca para refrescarse y seguir ahí con sus juegos bobos. Hyoga regresó de quién sabe donde y al escuchar el relajo en el jardín salió a ver que ocurría.

-Vaya… cuatro mariconcitos toqueteándose debajo del agua – se burló Hyoga al ver ahí a los chicos.

Shun detuvo a Mime para que éste no fuera a partirle la cara a Hyoga. Seiya hizo un puchero de enfado y Sorrento se mordió los labios para tampoco decir nada.

-Esto no es para niños – dijo viendo la botella de vodka que los chicos estaban tomando.

-Hyoga… no jodas! – le dijo Seiya finalmente saliendo de la alberca para salvar la botella que había llevado Sorrento – vete a molestar a alguien más!

-Sei-chan, eres muy malo – se burló Hyoga – es una fiesta para ti y no invitas a tu hermano favorito!

-Estoy con mis amigos – dijo Seiya mirando mal a su hermano – te damos un vaso si quieres, pero deja de joder.

-Hay cervezas en el refrigerador – dijo Shun suplicándoles con la mirada a Sorrento y Mime que no se metieran – yo las compré, llévatelas todas.

Hyoga le lanzó una mirada a Shun que por un segundo lo hizo detenerse de salir de la protección de la piscina, pero se armó de valor y de igual forma fue con Hyoga a la cocina para sacar las cervezas, dárselas y que dejara de molestar. Cuando el rubio se vio sólo en la cocina con Shun y sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a ir, lo volvió a jalonear para aprisionarlo contra la pared. Shun trató de soltarse sin hacer mucho ruido, ni movimientos violentos, o con sus pies mojados resbalaría, caería y sería peor.

-Eres muy sexy todo mojado, sabes? – gimió Hyoga cerca del oído de Shun mientras metía su mano en el traje de baño de Shun.

El jovencito apretó los labios para no jadear, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Hyoga, por un momento no le parecieron que estuvieran cargados de lujuria… había una mirada diferente.

-Cuánto tiempo tardas en terminar? – preguntó lascivamente el rubio y empezó a mover su mano sobre el miembro de Shun. El chico se sujetó de los hombros de Hyoga para no resbalarse.

Encajó sus dedos en los hombros del rubio y miraba por encima de ellos por si una sombra se acercaba por ahí.

-Suéltame… - gimoteó Shun tratando de separarse de Hyoga, pero sin duda, el aliento caliente del rubio, sus manos que parecían expertas en hacer pajas también empezaban a excitarlo demasiado.

Hyoga siguió con sus movimientos, sin quitar su mirada extraña y azul de los ojos verdosos de Shun que cada vez se abrían más o se entrecerraban por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Cuando Shun terminó con un jadeo ahogado en los labios de Hyoga, el rubio lo soltó dejando que el chico cayera desvanecido sobre el piso. El rubio se lavó las manos con una expresión de asco, tomó las cervezas y luego pasó al lado de Shun, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada lujuriosa.

-No está mal – le dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Shun reaccionó y tuvo que escabullirse para irse a limpiar, obviamente, ni Sorrento ni Mime le iban a creer que se había manchado con cualquier cosa. El chico de ojos jade estaba completamente confundido con Hyoga. Realmente no entendía a que venía que Hyoga insistiera en besarlo o tocarlo… y mucho menos entendía la razón por la que él lo dejaba.

Volvió a la fiesta y los cuatro se pusieron a jugar con la consola de videojuegos cansados de estar en la alberca. Sorrento notó una mirada perdida y pensativa en Shun, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario.

Después de un rato, Ikki llegó acompañado de Hagen Merak e Isaac Tayaka para "sonsacar" a Hyoga e irse de fiesta. Mientras Hyoga dejaba de maquillarse, como decía Ikki, Hagen e Isaac no pudieron evitar lanzados comentarios mordaces a Sorrento y Mime. De no ser porque Hyoga apareció en menos de diez minutos, lo más seguro es que los chicos hubiera acabado a golpes.

Hyoga e Ikki se encontraban en un bar acompañados de sus amigos, divirtiéndose de lo lindo por la discusión que habían tenido con los mocosos. Ikki observó a su hermano y después de dar un gran sorbo a su bebida se cruzó de brazos.

-Qué te pasa, pato? – preguntó.

-Nada… de qué? – dijo Hyoga mirando con desconfianza.

-Hoy no estás viendo a que mujer tirarte – dijo Ikki – aquella se ve que está muy bien.

-Hoy no tengo humor…

-Ya te pusiste nena? – preguntó Ikki en tono burlón.

-No jodas, gallina. Es culpa de ese endemoniado cabrón! – dijo exasperado golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Cuál? Tu novio Shun? – Ikki soltó una carcajada, Hyoga miró a su hermano con enfado.

-O te callas o no respondo – amenazó Hyoga – mejor me largo.

-Espera, nenita, que la noche acaba de empezar.

-Sí… y la verdad no tengo ganas de pasarla contigo… luego van a pensar que soy raro como tú – Hyoga se levantó – ahí pagas que mi papá no me quiso dar dinero.

Ikki no trató de detenerlo, sólo puso cara de enfado por tener que pagar lo que Hyoga había tomado, ya debería de buscar un trabajo y dejarse de tonterías de "que por culpa de no sé quién, no tengo trabajo".

Hyoga caminaba por la calle oscura, su mente recordaba una y otra vez la expresión de placer de Shun, sus ojos sobretodo, tan transparentes, puros, cristalinos… Hyoga no entendía porque simplemente el mocoso no lo detenía y sólo temblaba entre sus brazos cuando Hyoga lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que incluso lo lastimaba. Qué demonios quería el castaño estúpido con él? Agitó la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas estúpidas de la mente, lo que provocó que se mareara un poco, así que se tuvo que detener.

-Ya salte de mi mente! – dijo colocando su mano sobre su frente – te odio!

Una vez más llegó a su mente la imagen de Shun la primera noche que se acercó a él, la luz de lámpara lo alumbraba de manera singular, una vez más esos ojos tristes y hermosos. Recordar a Shun lo sacaba de quicio y lo enfurecía, por qué no podía simplemente ignorarlo; muchas veces pensaba que ese muchachito lo atraía, pero no, sólo le gusta ver su expresión temerosa, le gustaba sentir su piel contra la suya, sus ojos brillantes y asustados, su aliento fresco sobre él; eso lo excitaba a tal grado que siempre él era el que terminaba huyendo. No sabiendo por donde caminaba, Hyoga se internó en un callejón bastante oscuro y lo último que pudo recordar fue un golpe en la espalda.

Cuando abrió los ojos trató de enfocar y saber donde estaba, pero no había ninguna señal. Tocó todo cuerpo para saber si seguía completo, para su fortuna sólo fue apaleado y le quitaron la cartera sin dinero.

-Mierda! – pensó mientras se ponía de pie – buscó en los bolsillos de su chamarra y encontró su celular.

Marcó varias veces a Ikki, luego probó con Hagen e Isaac, pero nunca contestaron, la única alternativa que tenía era llamar a casa, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo como para caminar o moverse más allá de diez pasos.

Arrastrándose logró llegar a la avenida principal y de ahí marcó a casa… sólo esperaba que no contestara su padre o seguro lo dejaba tal y como estaba.

-Diga? – era Shun… otro que no debía de contestar, pero por lo pronto su única esperanza – Diga?

-Shun – dijo con voz débil.

-Qué quieres? Son las dos de la madrugada! – dijo molesto y en voz baja, seguro era por que sus padres estaban cerca.

-Dónde está Seiya? – preguntó agotado tratando de acabar la conversación con él lo más pronto posible.

-Dormido.

-Despiértalo! – le ordenó Hyoga.

-No puedo… qué quieres? Dinero para pagar el taxi de regreso? Hazlo, yo lo pago – dijo Shun con amabilidad.

-No, despierta a Seiya y que venga por mí – el rubio se atrevió a ordenar una vez más.

-Qué pasó con Ikki?

-Ikki no contesta… no llamo por gusto – Hyoga se estaba desesperando, lo único que quería era salir de ahí – haz lo que te digo… por favor – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Dónde estás?

-En la Avenida Principal… justo frente al parque, la primera calle.

Shun colgó el auricular sin decir si quiera si iba despertaría a Seiya o no, Hyoga intentó ponerse de pie y se recargó en el poste de luz.

A los pocos minutos, un auto azul se estacionó frente a él, abrió la puerta y apareció Shun; Hyoga lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. El chico lo ayudó a subir al auto para llevarlo a casa.

-Cómo pasó? No estabas con Ikki? – preguntó Shun mientras conducía.

-Me fastidie y debí tomar otra calle… me maree – confesó Hyoga – por qué no despertaste a Seiya?

-Como si eso fuera posible – Shun rió y volvió la vista para ver a su acompañante que se mantenía en silencio mirando por la ventanilla.

Al llegar Shun lo llevó hasta su recámara, casi cargándolo. No era que estuviera borracho, pero si muy lastimado. Lo dejó sobre la cama y salió de la habitación, en pocos minutos regresó con un maletín de primeros auxilios. Afortunadamente, Seiya era un costal cuando dormía y aunque cayera una bomba, el moreno seguiría dormido.

-Qué carajo haces? – preguntó al ver que Shun comenzaba a sacar vendas, alcohol, algodón entre otras cosas.

-Curarte… no puedes ni moverte. Quítate la camisa – ordenó Shun, Hyoga sintió tanta vergüenza que lo miró con ojos de plato – no quieres que tu padre te regañe, verdad?

Hyoga suspiró y se sacó la camisa y el pantalón, Shun lo miró y desvió la mirada para no ruborizarse, nunca se imaginó que a pesar de no hacer nada tuviera un cuerpo tan perfecto.

-No te muevas, quizá te arda – Shun colocó un poco de agua oxigenada en cada raspón o cortada, Hyoga hacía muecas de dolor peor no gritaba ni decía nada.

-Ya basta! – gritó finalmente sin soportarlo más – estás loco! Eso duele!

-Para la próxima piensa dos veces antes de estar haciendo idioteces! – sentenció Shun – ahora quédate quieto… y no pienses mal.

Shun puso un poco de crema desinflamatoria en sus manos y comenzó a aplicarla en los moretones del cuerpo de Hyoga. Las caricias voluntarias de Shun provocaron en Hyoga una reacción que no imaginó tener, afortunadamente la mayoría de los cardenales estaban en su espalda. Shun dio la vuelta y continuó aplicando la crema delicada y cuidadosamente sobre el pecho del rubio. Hyoga contuvo la respiración para que Shun no notara que sus caricias, más que aliviarlo, lo estaban sacando de quicio. Cómo era posible que un chico tuviera un tacto tan delicado… tampoco le extrañaba mucho, pues todo en Shun era elegante, amable y exquisito… Hyoga se quedó unos instantes viendo la mirada verdosa y dedicada de Shun, parecía que el chico no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera poner la crema en todos los moretones. Pero la realidad era otra, Shun ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la mirada para no sumergirse en los ojos azules del rubio.

-Ya basta! Me vas a dejar la piel pegajosa y apestosa! – dijo Hyoga para evitar que Shun notara que su piel se erizaba al contacto.

-Sólo faltan las vendas – al ver la cara de Hyoga continúo – más vale que las dejes está noche, por lo menos.

Shun siguió con la curación poniendo vendas en la cintura, en el tobillo, la rodilla, el codo y una vendita adhesiva en la mejilla. Los dos se miraron unos instantes antes de que sus labios se rozaran suavemente, Shun ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Hyoga acercó dulcemente su boca a la suya.

-Parezco momia! – se quejó el rubio después de un incómodo silencio.

-Mañana te lo quitas y ya… es para que la crema haga efecto – se defendió Shun mientras guardaba todo lo que había usado.

El joven tomó el maletín y salió de la habitación, pero la voz de Hyoga llamándolo lo hizo regresar.

-Qué? – dijo cansado de las tonterías de Hyoga.

-Este… gracias – dijo el herido y por primera vez parecía que lo decía francamente, Shun se asombró y mostró una sonrisa tímida, después continuó con su camino.

Quizá el milagro había pasado y ahora Hyoga sería mejor persona con él. Shun podría ir contando entonces las que el rubio le debía y por mucho que él estuviera en deuda, Hyoga le debía cambio. Por el simple hecho de no abrir su boca de su trato era más que suficiente.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

ÉL NO ERA

**RAPSODIA IV**

**I won't kiss you just for fun**

La actitud de Hyoga había cambiado considerablemente desde aquella noche, sin embargo Shun no se fiaba y siempre estaba a la defensiva; obviamente eso alteraba a Hyoga y optaba por ignorar al chico castaño. A pesar de llevarse "bien", los fines de semana no cambiaban, pues aprovechaba que Ikki estaba ahí para molestar. Con respecto al robo, ninguno de los dos comentó nada y afortunadamente para Hyoga su padre no comentó nada sobre las marcas en su rostro, de cualquier forma hubiera contestado cualquier cosa, lo que le asombraba era que Shun no dijera nada; no le extrañaba pues de todas formas sus problemas se quedaban entre ellos, pero esto no había sido problema de Shun, por lo menos se debió de haber quejado por salir tan tarde a buscarlo o cobrarse el favor, pero no hizo nada de eso.

-Ikki… qué vas a hacer en la noche? – preguntó Hyoga sirviéndose agua.

-Mañana trabajo, lo sabes. Sólo salgo los sábados – contestó el moreno moviendo el tenedor.

-Matado – murmuró Hyoga – te pierdes de una súper fiesta. Shun, quieres ir?

Ikki comenzó a toser como desquiciado, Shiryu levantó la ceja, los padres miraron asombrados al aludido, Seiya se quedó paralizado con la comida entre el plato y su boca y a Shun el corazón le dio un vuelco, afortunadamente pudo disimularlo y sin darle importancia a Hyoga contestó que no quería ir.

-Ustedes son un par de aguados, me dan no sé qué! – dijo Hyoga enfadado – tú quieres ir Shiryu? – dijo como por última opción.

-No salgo contigo – contestó con elegancia y superioridad que estuvo a punto de desencadenar otra batalla, ya que a Ikki le cargaba esa actitud del pelinegro.

-Yo si quiero ir – dijo Seiya sintiéndose ofendido por no haber sido invitado.

-Pero a ti no te quiero llevar – respondió Hyoga guiñándole el ojo a su hermano.

Tohma tuvo que intervenir para que sus dos hijos no se mataran mientras Ikki se retorcía de la risa por las palabras ofensivas que volaban de un lado al otro de la mesa. Shun seguía completamente ido y no escuchaba lo que los dos hermanos se decían. Hyoga lo había invitado a salir… y no en forma grosera, sino bastante amable.

Shun estaba en el estudio de la casa terminando un proyecto, cuando entró Shiryu con los brazos cruzados y una actitud que no decía nada bueno. Shun optó por ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo; sabía perfectamente que su hermano mayor simplemente lo iba a molestar.

-No se te ocurra ir – dijo seriamente el mayor a espaldas de Shun.

-Por qué no? – preguntó Shun sin quitar los ojos de lo que hacía y después de soltar un suspiro.

-Todavía preguntas! Ese imbécil toda la vida te está molestando. A mí no me engañas con que eres distraído te pegas en cualquier cosa – dijo Shiryu jalando a Shun del brazo para obligarlo a que lo viera – de hecho eres bastante cuidadoso. Dime la verdad.

Shun se mordió los labios y estaba por hablar cuando entró la señora Ashiya. Quería convivir un poco con sus hijos, además de dejar que su esposo matara a sus hijos por ser "unos salvajes" como el mismo señor Mitsui los había clasificado. Shiryu soltó a Shun y éste le sonrió levemente a su madre.

-No están discutiendo, cierto? – preguntó la madre viendo alternadamente a sus hijos.

-No… me estaba molestando como siempre – dijo Shun sin quitar su sonrisa, incluso haciéndola más amplia. Shiryu no contestó nada y se sentó en la silla que tenía a su lado.

-Shun… por qué no vas con Hyoga?

-Mamá, no va y punto – dijo Shiryu tajantemente.

-No nos llevamos, es todo. Sabes que simplemente nos ignoramos y realmente no sé por qué me invita. Nunca lo hace – explicó el castaño tranquilamente volviendo a su trabajo.

-Hazlo como un favor para mí, nene – suplicó la madre revolviendo un poco el cabello de su hijo menor - quizá lo único que necesitan es un ambiente apropiado para comenzar una gran amistad… así como con Seiya.

-Lo voy a pensar – respondió Shun soltando un suspiro, a su madre no le podía negar nada.

La mujer salió de la habitación con una sonrisa después de darle un par de besos bien tronados a Shun y una cariñosa caricia a Shiryu en el cabello. Shiryu y Shun quedaron en silencio y la mente del más pequeño empezó a recordar todos los momentos tan forzados que había vivido con Hyoga. Momentos que a pesar de haberlos pasado mal, no podía olvidar esas pupilas azules que escondían algo muy en lo profundo y Shun moría por descubrir que era.

_-Hitomi-san… mi pantalón gris? – preguntó Hyoga esa mañana._

_ -No lo sé, Hyoga, no está en la ropa que estoy lavando – respondió la buena mujer._

_ -Bueno, gracias._

_ -Hyoga, vístete! – ordenó el padre al ver al rubio pasearse por la casa en ropa interior; naturalmente la orden fue ignorada por el jovencito._

_Sin pensarlo y con paso decidido llegó hasta la habitación de Shun, donde abrió la puerta de un manotazo._

_ -Me quieres decir dónde demonios está…? _

_Hyoga se quedo paralizado al ver a Shun con sólo unos boxers, el cuerpo aún húmedo del baño y el cabello castaño escurriendo, así como su mirada de asombro. Por otro lado, Shun no replicó por la entrada, pues estaba asombrado de ver frente a él a Hyoga con un slip azul muy ajustado a su cuerpo y una camisa azul sin abotonar, su cabello rubio despeinado y la mirada furiosa. Ambos se miraron, ninguno de los dos podría saber si habían pasado unos segundos, minutos u horas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo sólo para ellos mientras exploraban con la mirada sus cuerpos._

_El mayor no soportó más, cerró la puerta tras de sí se abalanzó sobre Shun, cayeron sobre la cama y el más joven soltó un quejido al sentir el peso del rubio apretándolo contra sí, pero no puso resistencia respondiendo a las caricias que el otro le daba. La boca de Hyoga recorría todo el húmedo cuerpo de Shun. El castaño respondía con débiles caricias sobre la espalda del otro, incluso logró deshacerse de la camisa que estaba de más. Sus miradas nunca se cruzaron, ni sus labios se rozaron. Por unos minutos estuvieron tocándose y oliendo la piel que tanto gustaban de disfrutar, el aliento de cada uno sobre el cuerpo del otro, hasta que la piel se erizó y sus labios decidieron buscarse, pero fue entonces cuando ambos regresaron al mundo real. Antes de que sus labios se tocaran se dieron cuenta de que eso no era normal que no iba bien. Shun no iba a dejar que Hyoga lo volviera a humillar de tal forma y Hyoga no iba a dar a torcer su brazo aceptando que el castaño lo enloquecía hasta tal punto. El primero en reaccionar fue Shun, aventó a Hyoga con todas sus fuerzas, el rubio cayó al suelo aún sin comprender que pasaba._

_ -Qué mierdas quieres? – dijo casi en un grito ahogado tratando de controlar su respiración._

_ -Dónde está mi pantalón gris? – preguntó Hyoga enfurecido y poniéndose de pie. _

_ -Yo que sé! Yo tengo el mío – respondió Shun. _

_Hyoga abrió el armario sin siquiera pedir permiso y sacó el pantalón gris del chico._

_ -Gracias – dijo saliendo de la habitación._

Shun separó rápidamente la mano de la maqueta que estaba haciendo y se llevó el dedo ensangrentado a la boca para detener un poco la hemorragia. Por estar pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana casi se corta un dedo con la cuchilla para cartoncillo.

-Shun… en qué demonios piensas? – dijo Shiryu levantándose para asistir a su hermano.

-No… no es nada… no se manchó el trabajo? – preguntó viendo su maqueta.

-Shun… -Shiryu observó a su hermano – por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo y dejas de sufrir?

-De qué hablas? – Shun se incorporó asombrado – quieres que deje a mamá sola? Parece que esto se trata de ver quién huye primero.

-No, Shun… es sólo… ya no quiero que convivas con ese idiota! – respondió Shiryu alzando la voz.

-Tú no tienes derecho a opinar, después de todo te largaste en la primera oportunidad. No has sufrido lo que yo, no sabes como es la situación aquí! Una tarde no te dice nada, Shiryu. Tú e Ikki decidieron no saber más de nosotros, Seiya también hace lo posible por salir de aquí, aunque lo está haciendo de una forma más inteligente – Shun estaba realmente enfadado, incluso el ardor de su dedo se le había olvidado – yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que mamá me corra o el señor y eso no va a suceder porque muy a tu pesar; el hombre que mi mamá escogió es todo un caballero – Shun dio media vuelta para salir de ahí y curarse – y para que te lo sepas – continuó deteniéndose en la puerta – si iré con Hyoga y más te vale que no vuelvas a opinar de la situación en esta casa, porque tú no sabes nada.

Cuando Ikki se enteró que Shun acompañaría a Hyoga a la fiesta, decidió no huir tan pronto de casa y lamento mucho no poder ir, pero seguro su hermano le contaría más tarde cualquier cosa con lujo de detalle.

-Hyoga… de verdad vas a ir con él? – preguntó Ikki incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, tú no quieres ir – contestó Hyoga acomodando su cabello.

-Y esta noche lo haces tuyo? – dijo Ikki con malicia.

-Eres un cabrón! Eso no me importa, qué te hace pensar que quiero acostarme con un hombre? – Hyoga se puso loción – además también va a ir el bobo de tu hermano, no es como una cita para tu desgracia y decepción.

-Por qué crees que haya aceptado? – Ikki aún no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y estaba tumbado en la cama golpeando la pared con una pelotita.

-Yo qué sé! Aunque pudiera leer su mente, no te lo diría. Seguro piensa en puras vergas.

-Hyoga… dime la verdad – Ikki miro a Hyoga con frialdad y calculadoramente – para qué quieres joder a ese niño?

Hyoga no contestó al instante, de hecho abrió la boca pero no supo ni que decir. Realmente no sabía porque iba detrás de Shun; simplemente lo veía y le daban ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Pero eso no se podía, en primera porque era hombre y en segunda porque era su hermanastro y seguramente su padre no lo dejaría tener una relación con él… ni qué decir de la señora Ashiya.

-La verdad no te entiendo – siguió Ikki al ver que su hermano no contestaba – Shun es muy buena persona. De hecho me cae bien, al que no soporto es a Shiryu… ese engreído si me fastidia!

-A mí los dos… y si puedo joderles la vida a los dos, qué mejor! Lástima que el que lleva todo es el "amable" – dijo Hyoga mientras sacaba de su clóset lo que vestiría.

-A todo esto… qué tipo de fiesta es? – preguntó Ikki arqueando una ceja.

-Es en el "Moonlight" – dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa mordaz.

Ikki suspiró, definitivamente su hermano necesitaba sentar cabeza y dejarse de tonterías. Hyoga siguió vistiéndose tarareando una canción e Ikki decidió encender la televisión para hacer callar a su hermano. Hyoga no renegó, pues estaba pensando en la maravillosa noche que iba a tener al lado de Shun; estaría con él, se acercaría a él y haría que el castañito temblara debajo de su cuerpo como siempre lo hacía. No había nadie más que lo enloqueciera de esa forma, sólo Shun, y eso era algo que no podía admitir. Pero esa noche, con un par de cervezas, Shun caería a sus brazos y él no sentiría ningún cargo de consciencia… como el que tenía esa tarde.

_Shun estaba tirado en el sofá viendo una película antes de que llegaran los demás a comer. Seiya había salido a un asunto de la universidad para irse a Ôsaka. Shun estaba ahí pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con Hyoga, cuando el susodicho que precisamente ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, se plantó enfrente de él._

_ -La carne del burro no es transparente – dijo Shun enfadado mirando fijamente a Hyoga._

_Shun no entendía porque cuando el maldito rubio estaba aburrido se dedicaba a molestarlo. El aludido no se hizo a un lado, simplemente se acercó al chico y con un movimiento rápido atrapó sus manos con las de él. Shun comenzó a gritarle que lo soltara y trato de patearlo pero sus piernas también estaban inmóviles. El pobre chico temblaba de miedo y trataba de articular alguna palabra pero su voz no respondía. Hyoga se inclinó y jalando su cabeza hacia atrás lo besó profundamente, obviamente el beso no fue respondido y Shun intentaba liberarse de él con su mano libre. Afortunadamente para el castaño, la puerta se abrió y la voz de Seiya inundó la casa. Hyoga lo soltó, después de sonreírle con altanería, salió de la habitación por la otra puerta, dejando a Shun tratando de recuperar el aliento y el hilo de la película antes de que Seiya llegara con él._

-Ya me voy! – dijo Ikki por tercera vez.

-Ah sí! Lástima que no puedas ir –respondió Hyoga volviendo a lo suyo, pues parecía que se había quedado paralizado por unos instantes.

-Te diviertes con tu novio! – se burló Ikki antes de salir de la habitación.

-No jodas, Ikki! – gritó Hyoga.

El pequeño estaba en la sala listo para irse. Hyoga bajó las escaleras acomodándose el cabello, pero se detuvo al entrar a la sala. Por segunda vez en el día, ambos quedaban ensimismados viéndose uno al otro. Shun llevaba una camisa verde pistache con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y el cabello perfectamente acomodado. Hyoga por su parte llevaba una playera ajustada color rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla clara, su cabello alborotado y un collar al cuello.

-Perdón, perdón! – dijo Seiya sacando a los otros dos de su embelesamiento – ya nos vamos?

-Sí… ya… ya vámonos – dijo Hyoga reaccionando.

Shun desvió la mirada apretando los labios. Seguro no iba a ser muy buena idea ir, pero con Seiya ahí no había mucho que temer; Hyoga no se atrevería a nada raro con su hermano ahí. El problema es que sin quererlo y aunque sabía que la presencia de Seiya le daba protección, a Shun le resultaba un poco molesta.

El trayecto a la dichosa fiesta no fue nada silencioso. Hyoga conducía el auto, Shun iba de copiloto viendo la ciudad y Seiya hablando de las maravillas que haría en Osaka y después con el dinero que ganaría. De vez en vez, Hyoga miraba de reojo a Shun. No lograba entender como era que le gustara tanto. Shun hacía lo mismo, con la misma pregunta en la mente, pero por otro motivo; se preguntaba por qué un sujeto tan insoportable era el que ocupaba por completo su mente.

Al llegar al antro Moonlight, Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido, de verdad Hyoga los pensaba meter en ese lugar? Shun no tenía ni idea de que era ese lugar pero por las fachas de las personas se veía que no era un lugar tan normal.

-Hyoga… - trató de decir Seiya pero su hermano ya llevaba la delantera – Shun, ven, no te pierdas – el moreno jaló a su amigo del brazo.

Shun miraba a su alrededor un poco asustado. Por boca de Mime había sabido de ese lugar, pero se había prometido que nunca pondría un pie ahí; ahora se veía ahí rodeado de hombres y mujeres que adoraban ir a ese lugar para hacer todo lo que la sociedad les prohibía hacer en público.

La música dentro del local era estruendosa, de hecho ni a gritos te hacías oír, pero los que iban ahí por voluntad propia la pasaban súper. Entraron rápidamente, porque Hyoga había hecho reservación.

-Hyoga… espera! – dijo Seiya a gritos sujetando el hombro a su hermano – nos trajiste a una fiesta orgiástica! Qué demonios pretendías?

-Divertirnos, burris. Por eso no te quería aquí – respondió Hyoga frunciendo el ceño – si no quieres vete… o estate quieto y no te vayas con nadie. Sólo diviértete viendo lo que hacen los demás.

-Quiero irme! – pidió Seiya con ojos medio llorosos.

-Mierda contigo! Dónde carajos está el otro? – preguntó Hyoga cayendo en la cuenta que Shun había desaparecido.

-Shun? – Seiya también entró en pánico – te ayudo a buscarlo.

-No, ya lárgate – dijo Hyoga dándole un empujón para sacarlo y buscar un taxi para regresarlo a casa.

Seiya asintió. Había sido muy mala idea llevar a su hermano menor, incluso llevar a Shun. Pero su idea había sido estar exclusivamente con el castaño, seguro no hubiera pasado nada de eso porque por nada del mundo hubiera dejado a Shun solo.

-Hyoga – lo llamó Seiya una vez afuera – no dejes que le pase nada a Shun. Es mi amigo… y aunque no te guste, también es nuestro nuevo hermano.

-Sí, ya sé – dijo Hyoga frunciendo el ceño por las últimas palabras de Seiya – no se te ocurra decir ni una sola palabra, vale? Invéntate cualquier idiotez, pero no se te ocurra decir nada de esto. Ni a Ikki.

Seiya asintió obedeciendo a su hermano.

Hyoga suspiró cansado. Su noche perfecta se estaba arruinando, primero por Seiya y después por el otro idiota que se había desaparecido sin más. Lo peor que imaginaba era que alguien se hubiera llevado a Shun, de ser así, tendría muchos problemas. No tenía de otra más que buscar al chico y regresarlo sano y salvo a casa o seguramente su padre y la señora Ashiya lo odiarían más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Entró nuevamente al local aventando a las personas que se toqueteaban por ahí y esquivando a algunas chicas y chicos que llegaban dispuestos a hacer de todo con él. Le costó trabajo abrirse paso entre la gente. Se culpaba a sí mismo por haber echado todo a perder. Únicamente había pensado en lo maravilloso que iba a ser tener a Shun sólo para él en un cuartito del local, sin que nadie lo juzgara, olvidándose completamente de todo. Nunca había imaginado que su sueño se volvería pesadilla.

Dio varias vueltas por todo el local. No lograba dar con Shun. Se imaginó que el chico estaría en la planta alta, encerrado en una habitación. El problema de que estuviera ahí era que no podría entrar y averiguarlo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que saliera… a menos que hablara con Death Mask… y eso era un problema porque sabía que no podía acercarse a ese hombre.

Hyoga decidió ir a buscar a Death Mask, quizá si decía que era hermano de Ikki no le haría nada, el problema era que muy probablemente el hombre estaría en la planta alta en algún cuartito. Sin embargo no tuvo más remedio que ir. Cuando llegaba a las escaleras logró ver a Death Mask y se emocionó, pero al ver de quien iba acompañado ya no le agrado tanto. Aceleró el paso aventando a varias personas y más de un chico o una chica le gritaron maldiciones; la que más le caló fue la de un chico vestido bastante extravagante y le llamo "homosexual reprimido". Se giró para partirle la cara, pero entonces recordó que si no se apuraba, el hombre con más enfermedades en todo Japón se acostaría con Shun.

Continuará...


End file.
